


Out of Darkness

by FlockOfReyes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Nero feels, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockOfReyes/pseuds/FlockOfReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Sanctus' wannabe world cleansing, Nero began to notice how weird Kyrie had become. It was almost as if she had become a completely different person. He worried for her but at the same time it seemed like his worries were beginning to float away and unimportant. All that was important now, was helping Kyrie and being there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I saved you Kyrie..." Nero whispered, smiling as he hugged her small frame to his larger body. He stood up from his crouched position and looked across the bridge to see Dante standing near the destroyed fountain, a smug smirk on his face. Nero carried Kyrie across the bridge and set her down beside Dante. 

"Heh, took your time." Dante threw his sword behind him, placed it in its holster and straightened up. Nero scoffed. "What, you looking for an apology?"

"Well, how long am I going to have to wait for it?" Dante asked. Standing in front of Nero, who made a face and turned slightly. Dante was about to say more, but the ground started to rumble. Dante and Nero looked over to see the giant statue of the Savior shaking; lifting itself up.

"This guy just doesn't let it go!" Dante grumbled. He reached for his guns, but Nero's hand stopped him. He looked to Nero, only to see him hand over Sparda's sword. Dante grabbed it and gave him a questioning look.

"This is where it started, and this is where it will end... By my hand." Nero said, turning away from the older man. Dante holstered the bulky sword and stepped back. "Alright then. Go finish it, kid."

Nero turned to Kyrie. "Wait for me." He said and then walked off to fight the large statue. The small brunette nodded and watched him go. She smiled softly. Kyrie bowed her head a bit before looking up at Dante.

"Dante..." She said softly and walked up behind him... The taller man turned and looked down and raised a brow. "I just wanted to thank you."

Dante placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "No need to thank me. Its all in a days work." He said smugly. Kyrie's smile got wider at the smug tone.

"Well. I thought that I would be the first to thank you. To thank you for saving Nero and Fortuna... I know Nero saved it too. But... I can thank him later. I figure that you will be leaving?" She asked. Looking up, trying to read his face. Dante blinked and then looked over to see Nero downing the Savior.  
"Yeah, that’s the plan. I need to get back before Trish does. Who knows what she and Lady will do to my shop before I get there."

"I see. Well, I hope you get there before they do." She giggled softly. Dante's eyes narrowed a bit, that didn't sound right... "Anyways, I need to go and see to the people of Fortuna. Please excuse me." Kyrie said softly and walked away. Dante lowered his hands and looked behind, as if making sure she was gone.

Dante was snapped out of his thoughts as Nero walked back to them. A triumphant look on his face. Nero walked up to him, Yamato leaned onto his shoulder. "I guess I should thank you."

Dante snorted and started walking away. "But that'd be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way."

Nero smirked. "Yeah, that sounds better. Still, I owe ya." Dante shrugged. "Ah, don't sweat it. I had my reasons for helping."

He watched Dante walk away before remembering about Yamato. "Wait, you forgot this..." Dante looked to the sword with a thoughtful face. He looked back up to Nero and nodded. "Keep it."

Nero blinked and looked to the katana. "What? I though this meant a lot to you."

The elder silveret turned and walked backwards. "That's the only kind of give worth givin'. I want to entrust it to you so I am. What you do from here is you call, kid." He turned back around, still walking.

"Hey Dante, will we meet again?" Nero yelled. Dante through him a two fingered salute and walked off into the city. Nero shrugged and watching him go.

"Nero..." Said silveret turned to Kyrie and smiled. The small brunette walked up to him, hands clasped together in front of her chest. She stood in front of Nero and looked up to him. He looked back at her, hypnotized in her warm chocolate brown eyes. Kyrie smiled softly and tilted her head.

"I'm so glad your ok." She said quietly, looking at him shyly through her bangs. Nero scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze. "Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm indestructible." He laughed awkwardly.

Kyrie set back and held her hand out. "We should head home; I would like to get some rest before helping out to fix the city." Nero took her hand and she pulled him along. The taller man frowned a bit as he felt her skin, it felt colder and rougher. He shrugged it off, thinking that it was from her time in the Savior, and let her pull him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I promised to have this out a while ago, but some things have recently come up and I’ve been doing a little author soul searching with my writing. But hey, here’s your chapter. It’s a bit short, I know but they will get longer, I can tell you that. My updates might be scarce sometimes but I will try to update when I can. Please enjoy this chapter~  
> If you see anything wrong with it, please let me know!

Nero helped Kyrie to her bed when they arrived in their shared home. He placed her on the bed as gently as he could before going over to her vanity to fetch her sleeping clothes. He turned back to her held out the garments. “Do you need my help?” Nero asked, watching over her with concern.

It had only been a few hours since he had pulled her from the fleshy insides of the Savior statue and in that time the two of them had seen to the people of Fortuna. As selfish as he felt, Nero was at first upset that Kyrie had put the people before herself, but understood. He preferred to keep her out of harm’s way, far away from the carnage that littered the streets bit she was determined to help out anyway she could. Nero followed behind her every step of the way while she ventured about, searching for survivors and people in need. It had been hours before the town managed to round up everyone they could.

One of the inns in the town had volunteered to give housing to all of those who needed it –which was practically all the people who occupied Fortuna- as well as food, water and showers. Many people had offered their thanks to Nero, all the while eyeing the glowing flesh of his demon arm. He would awkwardly scratch his neck and replied with a curt ‘thank you’ before letting Kyrie handle the people. At the end of the day, when all was settled, Nero finally was able to take the petite brunette home and give her a warm meal.

Kyrie smiled up to him sadly, “I’m fine, really. I think I can manage putting on my pajamas.” Nero nodded, turning to leave the room before Kyrie stopped him.

“Nero, don’t go.” She whispered to him, “I don’t want to be alone… just… turn around.”

Biting his lip, Nero turned towards the door. He heard Kyrie undress and redress before she sat down on the bed. “You can turn around now.”

tg“I just… I can’t be alone. I don’t know what to do…” She whimpered as he turned back to her. “I don’t blame you, I know you didn’t kill Credo, Nero. But what am I supposed to do now? I feel like I’m trapped…”

“I’m here for you, Kyrie.” Nero stated and sat down beside her. She looked up to him under long lashes and leaned into his side. “You’d never leave me… right?”

Nero shook his head. “I would never leave you, especially not now.” He responded. Kyrie leaned her head on his chest, expression unreadable. “Thank you. You will never know how much that means to me…”

Comfortable silence carried on from there, neither saying anything. They stayed like that for a while, just leaning into each other, eyes closed. Nero leaned back on the bed until he was laying on his back and pulled Kyrie to rest her head on his chest. She hummed and closed her eyes as she burrowed into his side, falling asleep to the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Nero soon followed.

*

Nero’s eyes fluttered open around 9’oclock, just as the sun pasted over his eyes. He ran a hand down his face and rolled over onto his side, trying to escapes the harsh sunlight. A sigh escaped him as he realized that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. Nero swung his legs over the side of the bed and hauled himself up. He stretched out as he stood, a few pops and cracks could be heard from his back, and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he noticed the absence of Kyrie. He thought for sure that he would find her in the kitchen, probably eating her breakfast, but all he found was a note on the microwave.  
He reached up and plucked from the clear surface.

_Nero_  
_I didn’t want to wake you up, so I left as quietly as I could._  
_I left you some breakfast in the microwave, nothing fancy just eggs, hash browns and sausage._  
_I know you’ll come looking for me, so you can find me down library, helping Georgia salvaging books._  
_Please actually eat breakfast before rushing down, wouldn’t want you to faint or something._  
_Love, Kyrie_

Nero placed the note on the counter and pushed the button to open the microwave. True to her words, there was a plate of various breakfast foods on it. He took it out and closed the door with a soft push and grabbed a fork from the utensil drawer. He sat down at the table and started to eat. Honestly he was a little disheartened to discover that she had left on her own, even if she was worried about waking him up. He wanted to be there for her, anyway he could, even if just shadowing her. He just… felt this overwhelming concern and maybe a bit of paranoia about the whole situation. It was a little hard to believe that everything could be over; there just had to be something lingering. What if he didn’t actually kill Sanctus? What if the demons they made where still running amok?

With a shake of the head, Nero finished eating and put his dishes in the sink, he would deal with them when he came back. He took a shower before he left, cleaning any residual muck and grim off himself. He grabbed his equipment and boots as he walked out the door, hopping into his boots on his way out. He sent their apartment before jogging down the stairs and heading off.

*

Nero made it to the half charred library shortly in record time, having only living maybe 10 minutes away from it. He listened to the shuffling and muffled voices before wandering into in through the broken entrance. He looked around, seeing mostly torn pages on the ground and pieces of the ceiling. He felt a little sorry for whoever owned this place, it was going to need serious repairs for it was ready to open up again. Nero walked to the back of the store, following the voices until he reached Kyrie and he friend. They sat on their knees and flipped through various books, looking to see if they were alright. The floor creaked as he walked closer, alerting the two women to his presence.  
Kyrie smiled and stood up, wiping the ashes and dirt off her pretty blue dress. “I hope you finished breakfast before coming here.” Kyrie chided him.

“I did. Down to the last speck.” He smiled back. “Even put it in the sink.” He joked

Kyrie lightly smacked his arm, “You’re supposed to put it in the dishwasher.”

Nero shrugged. “I did what I could.” Kyrie rolled her eyes and turned to her blonde friend. “Nero, you remember Georgia, right? She’s been helping me sort through these.”

Georgia held out her hand and moved closer to Nero. “I remember you, always the little troublemaker. But I guess we can put that all behind us eh?” She gave him a small smile.

Nero nodded and reached to shake her hand with his left. She switched her hands to shake his, her old eyes crinkling as her smile grew. “You should come by my house with Kyrie some time, you look a little on the thin side, my boy.”

He shrugged. His slighter build wasn’t from lack of eating, if anything he honestly should have had a few more pounds on him with all the food he ate. Back when Kyrie’s parents were still alive they always kept the house stocked full with food. With two boys who were burning through calories faster than a dog to a steak, it was a necessity for them. Didn’t help that the training regimen for the recruits of the Order was sort of harsh. But with the types of demons they faced, one had to as strong as they could be.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Nero remarked, smirking at the prospect of free food. “But only if it’s good food.” He added.

The older blonde women chuckled and handed him a book. “You may as well help out now that you’re here.”

Nero sagged a bit but took the book none the less and started to flip through it. Kyrie placed a stack of books next to him while he flipped through, obviously for him to look through once he finished his current one. “If the book is legible, sort them into piles if they all have a category, like potions, demonology or herbalism.” She told him.

He watched as she turned around and went back to her own pile. She had her books in neat stacks, with the useless ones towards the back. The charred books took up a good portion of the group. There was one book that seemed as if it was recently brought in, as it was clean and had no marks on it. It even looked like it glowed a bit. Nero narrowed his eyes before turning back to his pile and getting to work as Georgia chittered on about this and that. He tuned her out as he read a few paragraphs in the book. It seemed to go on and on about various love and control potions and spells. Nero snorted and placed it on the floor, not paying it another thought.

The Order had tried its hand at potions and spells back when he was staying at the Headquarters. The scientists there had thought they knew the key to unlocking the magic behind spells, but they all turned out to be fruitless endeavor. Only person who had achieved such things, was Agnus. He was dead, however, and could not share his knowledge of how he got them to work. In a way Nero was grateful for that, since no one would be able to try what he did again. Hopefully not before the city was given time to recover at least.

They stayed there for hours, chatting about random things and plans for the city. It was around 5 that Georgia offered them dinner dessert, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Kyrie happily told her that they would love to come and went off to grab her bag. Georgia pulled Nero along to the door as they waited for Kyrie. It wasn’t long before she came back, her bag covered slightly in black gunk and had what looked to be a corner bulging out of it on one side. Nero made a mental note to ask her about it when they got home and followed the two women out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little late, I know, but I had some stuff to do before I had the time to write it out. But hey :D here it is. I have to admit, I have become obsessed with Thief and Dishonored, to the point of like scouring the internet for fics, pics, and music. It’s been a long week with that shit. Don’t worry, I’m not going to give up on this at any time either (coughcough like a few other of my stories coughcough). If you find anything please do notify me so i can fix it :)

The night air was crisp and cold against Nero’s skin as he stood outside the old cathedral; pausing from his rounds. It had been a full week since the incident and finally everything had turned back to normal, or as normal as life could get in Fortuna. People were less skittish and seemingly more comfortable as they returned to their homes, even those who had lost their homes held a semblance of peace as they tried to scavenge something from the ruins of their homes. Nero felt a deep ache in his chest at the thought of losing something that had his whole life worked into it. Even the prospect was grating on his heart. He had never lost anything in his life, not a home, nor money, or items. Perhaps his family could be considered a loss, but who could miss what was not there in the first place? 

Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, Nero moved away from his spot and continued down the cobblestone road. It was maybe a few hours after sun down, so everyone was in their homes. Which was all fine and dandy with Nero, as he was enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. He hadn’t had much time to himself as he was with Kyrie most hours of the day. It was only the shortage of guards that he was pulled away from her side and forced to make the late night rounds. During the day, Kyrie would go around doing various things to help the townspeople out, and he would be dragged along. Not that he minded, but as more of a solitary guy, it was exhausting. He was to be out until an hour after sunrise, which was when Kent would come relieve him of his duties. 

A sharp wind slunk deep into his bones and with a shiver Nero decided that next time it was his turn to make rounds, he was going to ditch the denim and take his autumn jacket. Maybe even wear a long sleeve under it too. He quickened his pace and rounded the corner at the end of the street. As he passed an alleyway, his ears heard a sharp gasp down towards the back of the alley. His hand immediately went to his pistol as he turned to face the open mouth of the alley. His eyes narrowed as he peered into the darkness, only to see a few garbage cans as well as crates and a couple of flats. Nero walked into the alley, checking each side as he walked to the back. His ears picked up the sharp gasps and gurgles as he got closer to the end of the alley. Now the only thing between him and the mysterious noises was two boxes stacked on top of each other. 

Nero held his breath as he rounded the corner, only to recoil at the sight he had stumble upon. The on the muck and grim covered ground was a young girl, maybe 7 years old if he were to guess. Her brown eyes were startled and wide with panic as she held his neck with both hands, pressing down on what Nero could guess was a wound. Nero put his pistol back into her holster and reached forward to inspect the girl. There wasn’t much blood on her clothes or ground around him. The kid was still panting and gasping, holding onto the wound as if Nero might finish whatever hurt her. 

Clearing his throat, Nero spoke, “I need you to let me see what’s wrong, kid.” The little girl shook his head and looked to the mouth of the alley before whispering. “It might still be around here. Need to be quiet.” 

“Nothing is going to get you while I’m here, so let me see.” Nero reassured her before placing his hands on the kids and gently pulling them off. There on her neck was a long cut; maybe cut wasn’t the right word, it looked more like something had torn a strip of skin off the junction of skin between her neck and shoulder about the size of hand. How she was still alive, he didn’t know. He placed her hands back on the wound and placed his own on top, applying extra pressure, than looked around. There was only a small amount of blood on her clothes and none on the ground, her skin however, was pale with blood loss. Her eyes looked up to his in fright and pain. 

He swallowed thickly as his heart sank to the deepest pits on his chest, there wasn’t much he could for the girl… But he pulled out his mobile phone and called the Order, telling them to send an ambulance to the street they were on. He pocket the phone but couldn’t take his eyes off the cement beside her. “Help is coming, you’ll be fine.” The words felt like ash on his tongue. Silence hung heavy in the air, Nero not knowing what to say or do; he didn’t even know if the young girl could talk at this point. 

His gaze went back to her as a hand left the wound and touched his wrapped right arm. “Are… are you hurt too?” He voice was quiet and pained

Nero shook his head. “No.”

“Then why is it wrapped up?” She asked, curiosity outweighing the pain. Nero shrugged, “People don’t like to look at it.” 

She frowned, “That’s…” Her voice dropped off, quieting for a moment. Nero panic for a moment, but she continued. “Dumb.” 

Nero smiled sadly, “People are dumb, kid.” He spoke with a light laugh. 

The little girl shivered a bit and Nero leaned in as gently as he could, pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, hopefully warming her up. For an extra measure, he rubbed her back in slow circles. Soon her shivering stopped and she rested her head gently. “I’m scared.” She mumbled against his shoulder. 

“I know. But you’ll be ok.” 

“I want my mommy… and I wanna go home.” She sniffled. Nero continued to rub her back and replied, “When we get to the hospital we’ll call your mommy, then after the doctors make sure you’re ok, you can go home” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” The little girl burrowed a little bit into his chest and stilled. They stayed like that for some time, Nero warming the girl up and keeping her off the dirty ground. Everything was still, but there was still the ebb of anxiety and something else in his chest, he had faith that she would be ok but he was still unnerved.

Help arrived shortly after, and Nero was forced to give up the young girl, even if something deep inside felt protective and possessive of the hurt girl. He shook the feeling off and watched the ambulance take the girl away. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and went on to finish his patrol

-xxx-

He returned home quarter after 7 with a heavy weight on his chest. The ordeal during his patrol had left him emotionally drained and all he wanted right now was to crawl into a nice, warm bed. He dropped his house keys in the bowl by the door and toed off his boots. Quietly as he could, he walked down the hallway to his room. He almost made it before Kyrie’s soft voice called to him from her doorway. 

Nero turned to her and cleared his throat, “Did I wake you?

Kyrie shook her head. “No, I was just getting up.” She closed her door quietly behind her and walked over to him, reaching up to touch his cheek. “Are you ok? You look pale.”

“I’m just tired and have a raging headache. My rounds weren’t all that great tonight.” He mumbled, placing his sword down and leaning it against the wall. Right now he was just intent on just going to bed and letting sleep take him. Kyrie cocked her head and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchenette. She pushed him into a chair at the small table and put a hand up to stop him from leaving. “You can go to bed after I make sure you’re ok.”

Kyrie wandered off to the bathroom, things cluttering around her as she moved around somethings. Nero scratched the back of his neck and spoke, “I didn’t get hurt though, Kyrie. Totally fine.” 

The smaller brunette peered out from the bathroom and gave him a look. He shut his mouth and looked away, not wanting to have more than his head screaming at him.   
“You’ll still need something for your headache, Nero.” She called, Nero rolled his eyes and mumbled. “I can survive without any medication. Not life threatening.” 

She reappeared a few moments later, glass of water and a few Tylenol and Advil in her hand. Earlier in Nero’s life, Kyrie’s mother and father had learnt that he had a surprisingly high tolerance to medications. They ended up usually giving him twice the amount recommended. He chalked it down to his demon blood diluting whatever went into his body, possibly a defense mechanism. She placed the headache medication on the table in front of him, followed by the glass of water before sitting in front of him and placing her hands in her lap. 

“I know something happened, Nero. It’ll be better to get whatever happened off your chest.” She told him, her big brown eyes locked onto his. Nero huffed, knowing he couldn’t keep anything from her. Years of knowing him had given her an adequate knowledge of when something was up. She gestured to the meds, wanting him to take them before he spoke. Nero rolled his eyes and took them with minimal effort. He placed the glass back down on the table.

“I found a kid in an alley. Maybe five or six years old; something have taken a chunk of out her neck and left her there to die.”

Kyrie gasped and looked sorrowfully at her lap. “That’s terrible. Is… Is she…” 

“She’s alive, thankfully.” Kyrie sighed at held a hand over her heart. “Thank goodness. I’m glad she’s ok.” 

Nero nodded. “Me too. I was worried for the last few moments before help arrived. She was just so pale and limp, like a corpse.” 

Kyrie reached forward and grasped his hand, holding it tight. “The important thing is that she made it and is ok. She’ll make a full recovery, I know it.” 

“Yeah.” Nero ran a hand down his face and looked down at the table. “I don’t know how I would feel if she died there and I stumbled upon her body…” He trailed off. 

“Well that’s something you didn’t have to worry about. So just let it go, she’s ok.” 

“I know that but…” the ‘what if’ hung heavy in the air. Kyrie shook her head and smiled softly. “Let it go. If you want we can check on her later, when you wake up. Maybe I’ll back something for her as well. Everyone likes chocolate chip cookies.”

Nero snorted and smiled too. “Can’t argue there.” He was about to say more but a yawn made him pause. Kyrie stood, keeping her hand on his. “Come on, let’s get you to bed before you pass out. Sparda knows I don’t have the strength to carry you to bed.” She joked.

“Oh ha ha. I bet you could if you tried.” Kyrie giggled behind her hand as he stood. “Maybe if you lost a few pounds.” 

Nero gasped, giving her a hurt look as he walked down the hallway to his bed room. “Are you calling me fat?” 

“Yes, yes I am.” She continued to giggle as she followed him to his room. He opened his door and wandered over to his bed, flopping down on it. He looked over to see Kyrie watching him from the doorway, and fond look in her eyes. 

“You could have at least gotten ready for bed or got under your covers.” Nero grunted and closed his eyes for a moment, sleep feeling like it was dragging him down. He heard Kyrie shuffle closer before her hand dragged down his back, right on his spine. The touch wasn’t unpleasant, unexpected but not unpleasant. He mumbled incoherently before drifting off, only catching a bit of what Kyrie said before he was gone.

“Good night, Nero. Get all the rest you can.”


	4. UPDATE, AND UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey its me, you all thought this was an update didn’t you? Sorry to disappoint. Really and truly. I’ve gotten busy, going to school, moving, working a job, all the kinds of excused you could think. So I’ve decided to hold off writing full chapter things, just oneshots. 

I have a thing thats coming up that ill upload once its finished, its about 5,000 words away from being complete. And that will be the last thing that I upload for a bit, until I write another oneshot.

Which brings me to the point of this entire little thing: I’m giving this and the other fics I wrote, up for adoption… or just giving them away? I’ll keep them up for like a week, so if anyone wants these prompts speak now or forever hold your peace lmao.


End file.
